Misja: RODZINKA/Rozdział 5
Rozdział 5 – ''Skutki rozmowy przy gorącej czekoladzie'' Marty i Rose byli jeszcze dość daleko, kiedy zobaczyli, jak ich rodzice zderzają się ze sobą i wpadają do fontanny. – Tego chyba nie było w planie – powiedziała dziewczynka. – To normalka. Wujek Fred ma fajne pomysły, ale zawsze coś musi się pokiełbasić – odparł chłopiec i dość gwałtownie zahamował. – Rety, zapomniałem o cioci Daph! – zawołał, uderzając się dłonią w czoło, po czym skręcił w prawo. x Stwierdzenie, że Velma była zaskoczona, gdy wpadła do wody, a później usłyszała głos Kudłatego, byłoby zbytnim uproszczeniem. Była zdumiona, spłoszona i zakłopotana – krótko mówiąc, w szoku. To ją zirytowało, bo aż do tej chwili żyła w przekonaniu, że już nic nie czuje do mężczyzny, w którym niegdyś była zakochana, a który poślubił inną. Kiedy jednak w jej uszach zabrzmiał jego głos, przeszedł ją dreszcz. Gdy wziął ją za rękę, żeby pomóc jej wstać, jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Kiedy podniosła wzrok i napotkała jego jasnobrązowe oczy, nie była w stanie wydusić nic, oprócz drżącego "K-Ku-Kudłaty?". A gdy on wymówił jej imię, ugięły się pod nią nogi. To ostatnie nie uszło jego uwadze. – Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał z tą samą troską, którą pamiętała z dawnych lat. Z braterską troską. W sumie czego innego mogła się po nim spodziewać? – T-tak – wyjąkała, czując, że rumieni się jak zakompleksiona nastolatka. – A... a ty? – Dobrze. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Scooby, siedzący nieco z boku i bacznie obserwujący swoich przyjaciół, przeciągnął łapą po pysku. "O rany" – pomyślał – "co za para cykorów... Mogliby tak stać do wieczora i żadne by się nie odezwało. Zdaje się, że trzeba im trochę pomóc... i już nawet wiem, jak! Ten numer będzie warty kolejnych dwóch pudełek chrupek!" Tymczasem Kudłaty i Velma w końcu wygramolili się z wody. W następnej chwili Scooby skoczył na Velmę, wtrącił ją z powrotem do fontanny i polizał po twarzy, radośnie merdając ogonem. – Cześć, Scooby – kobieta przytuliła psa. – Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – A teraz odsuń się i bądź grzeczny – Kudłaty odciągnął Scooby'ego, podał Velmie rękę i po raz drugi pomógł jej wyjść na suchy ląd. – Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho kobieta, spuszczając wzrok i rumieniąc się ponownie – ale nie powinieneś był tego robić. Mary Jane może być zazdrosna. – Nie sądzę – odrzekł smutno mężczyzna. – Jak to? – To trochę długa historia. Może opowiem ci ją w jakimś przytulniejszym miejscu? – Czemu nie? Możecie wpaść do mnie, mieszkam niedaleko. – Dobra, zaczekaj chwilę; musimy tylko zabrać moją córeczkę... Usłyszawszy słowo "córeczka", Velma rozejrzała się szybko i zbladła. – Jenny! – zawołała. – Tak? – mała, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka, uczesana w dwa wielkie kuce, na chwilę oderwała się od swoich lodów truskawkowych. – Widziałaś gdzieś Marty'ego? – Nie, ciociu – mała lekko potrząsnęła głową. Na twarzy Velmy pojawił się strach. – Marty! Gdzie jesteś? MARTY! – krzyczała, biegając wkoło fontanny i zaglądając we wszystkie pobliskie zarośla. – Vel – Kudłaty chwycił jej ramiona i lekko nią potrząsnął – co się dzieje? – M-mój synek... – wydusiła przerażona Velma. – N-niedawno jeździł tu w pobliżu na rowerze... a-a teraz przepadł... – Uspokój się. Pomogę ci go poszukać, a tymczasem Scooby... Zanim jednak Kudłaty zdołał dokończyć zdanie, dał się słyszeć dźwięk dzwonka rowerowego. – Cześć, ciociu Velmo! – zawołał wesoło rudy, pyzaty chłopiec, hamując tuż obok kobiety. – Cześć, Jen! – dorzucił, zauważywszy ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę. – Chris! – Velma nachyliła się nad chłopcem, zacisnęła dłonie na jego ramionach i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Widziałeś gdzieś Marty'ego? – Wlecze się gdzieś tam z tyłu – Chris niedbale wskazał kciukiem za siebie. Velma podniosła wzrok, pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku i mocno przytuliła swojego synka, siedzącego na bagażniku roweru, za którego kierownicą siedziała jakaś dziewczynka. – Nigdy więcej nie znikaj tak bez słowa – szepnęła. – Bałam się, że stało ci się coś złego. – Spoko, mamo, wcale nie byłem daleko – odrzekł chłopiec. – Po prostu spotkałem kumpelę i dałem jej pojeździć na moim rowerze. Tymczasem Kudłaty ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że zziajana, jasnowłosa dziewczynka, opierająca się o kierownicę roweru, to jego córeczka. – Kochanie? – zagadnął, zdejmując ją z siodełka. – Marty... jest ciężki, tatusiu... – wydyszała dziewczynka. – Kiepską porę wybrałaś sobie na kąpiel, Vel – odezwał się nagle rozbawiony kobiecy głos. Podniósłszy głowę, Kudłaty ujrzał ładną, rudowłosą kobietę, trzymającą za rękę małego, jasnowłosego chłopczyka. Znał tylko trzy osoby, które skracały imię Velmy do "Vel". Tymi osobami byli: on sam, Fred i Daphne. – Cóż, Daph... to nie był mój pomysł – odrzekła Velma, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Wpadłam na Kudłatego i Scooby'ego... a raczej oni wpadli na mnie. – Co? – Daphne oderwała wzrok od swojej przyjaciółki i jej synka, by napotkać spojrzenie Kudłatego. – O, mamciu! KUDŁATY! – wrzasnęła uradowana, puszczając dłoń swojego malucha i rzucając się na szyję mężczyzny. – Nie było cię tu całe wieki, ty łobuzie! Gdzie jest Scooby? – Łutaj – pies podszedł do kobiety i trącił nosem jej dłoń, prosząc o pieszczotę. – Cześć, Scooby – Daphne przykucnęła, objęła zwierzaka i szepnęła mu na ucho: – Dobra robota. – Piesio! – pisnął cienki głosik. Chłopczyk, którego Daphne trzymała przedtem za rękę, przydreptał do Scooby'ego i złapał go za lewe ucho. – Nie wolno tak robić, kochanie – pouczyła go kobieta – bo piesia to boli. – Ładny malec – zauważył Kudłaty. – To twój? – Tak. Młodszy. Ma na imię Jerry. – Młodszy? Więc masz jeszcze starszego? – Oczywiście. Chris, skarbie, chodź tutaj i przywitaj się. Kudłaty osłupiał. Nie znał zbyt wielu rudzielców, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o małych, pyzatych chłopców – a ten tutaj wydawał mu się znajomy... – Dzień dobry, panie Rogers – powiedział pogodnie Chris, potwierdzając przypuszczenie mężczyzny, ale nie zmniejszając jego zdziwienia. – Zrobił pan ostatnio to pyszne ciasto śliwkowe? – Proszę pana, kiedy znowu pobawimy się w super bohaterów? – odezwał się Marty, synek Velmy. Jego mama zrobiła wielkie oczy i lekko otworzyła usta, ale nie powiedziała nic. – O, to wy się znacie? – Daphne nieco uniosła brwi. – Aha – wtrąciła się Jenny, oblizując palce z resztek lodów. – A-ale jak to? – wyjąkała Velma, odzyskawszy zdolność mówienia. – No, przecież to jest tata Rose, naszej kumpeli – powiedział Marty takim tonem, jakby to było tak samo oczywiste jak Boże Narodzenie w grudniu. – Poznałaś ją, kiedy ostatnio przyjechałaś po mnie do cioci Daph i wujka Freda, pamiętasz? – CO? – teraz to Kudłatemu oczy omal nie wyszły z orbit. – Rose, kwiatuszku, co to wszystko znaczy? – Przecież ci mówiłam, że Chris jest kolegą Marty'ego i Jenny – odrzekła niewinnie Rose. – To normalne, że koledzy się odwiedzają i że czasem przychodzą po nich rodzice... prawda? – Brr, ale zimny wiatr – Daphne lekko się otrząsnęła. – Mam propozycję: chodźmy wszyscy do nas do domu. Napijemy się gorącej czekolady, a wy dwoje – dodała, spoglądając na Kudłatego i Velmę – ściągniecie te mokre ubrania... – Daphne...! – zawołała Velma, rumieniąc się lekko. – Co? Przecież musicie się wysuszyć i rozgrzać, bo inaczej się rozchorujecie. Zadzwonię do Freda i powiem mu, żeby przygotował dla was ręczniki, koce i jakieś ciuchy. No, idźcie już zanim zaczniecie szczękać zębami... albo nie, może lepiej będzie, jeśli pobiegniecie. Velmo, bądź tak miła i pokaż Kudłatemu drogę. – Niech ci będzie – Velma wzruszyła ramionami. – Za mną, Kudłaty: kto drugi, ten gapa! – dodała, zrywając się do biegu. – Hej! To nie fair! – zaśmiał się Kudłaty, pędząc za nią. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, że gdy tylko zniknęli za zakrętem, Daphne przybiła piątkę ze Scoobym i czworgiem starszych dzieci. x Po niedługim czasie Kudłaty przypomniał sobie trasę do domu, w którym po swoim ślubie zamieszkali Fred i Daphne. Wobec tego przyspieszył, wyprzedził Velmę i jako pierwszy wpadł na werandę Jonesów. – Ha! Wygrałem! Jesteś gapa! – wydyszał tryumfalnie, naciskając dzwonek. – Wygrałeś, bo masz dłuższe nogi – uświadomiła mu Velma, opierając się o balustradę i usiłując złapać oddech. – Rany Julek, wyglądacie gorzej, niż się spodziewałem – odezwał się Fred, otworzywszy drzwi. – Właźcie szybko do środka – dodał, chwytając oboje swoich przyjaciół za nadgarstki i wciągając ich do przedpokoju, po czym zamknął drzwi. – Daphne uprzedziła mnie, że będziecie mokrzy, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. W łazience znajdziecie suche ubrania i ręczniki; wysuszcie się szybko i przebierzcie, a ja tymczasem przygotuję wam gorącą czekoladę – ciągnął, narzucając Velmie i Kudłatemu koce na ramiona, po czym zniknął w kuchni. x Jakieś dziesięć minut później zazgrzytał zamek w drzwiach i do domu weszła Daphne ze Scoobym i dziećmi. – Łekołada! – oznajmił radośnie pies, powęszywszy przez chwilę w powietrzu. – Scooby! – Rose wyglądała na przerażoną. – Wujek Will zawsze mówił, że czekolada jest szkodliwa dla psów! – Łak to...? – Scooby popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Łekołada łest łyszna! – W nadmiarze wszystko szkodzi, Scooby Doo, zwłaszcza łakocie – wyjaśniła Daphne, usiłując zachować powagę. – Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby zrezygnować z kubka gorącej czekolady w chłodny dzień – wtrącił się Fred, wyłaniając się z kuchni. – Zapraszam. – A gdzie są Velma i Kudłaty? – spytała Daphne, rozglądając się po kuchni, gdy już wszystkie dzieci dostały swoją czekoladę. – Przebierają się. – Niezupełnie – powiedziała Velma, stając w progu. Była ubrana w jasnofioletowy dres, a na głowie miała turban z ręcznika. – Kudłaty okazał się dżentelmenem i kazał mi iść pierwszej – dodała, rumieniąc się lekko. Zauważywszy to, Daphne uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Swego czasu mocno dopingowała Velmę, żeby powiedziała Kudłatemu o swoich uczuciach. Ponieważ Velma tego nie zrobiła, Kudłaty ożenił się z Mary Jane; teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że mówiąc językiem sportowym, wkrótce rozpocznie się druga runda... – A wiecie, co jest najśmieszniejsze w tej całej historii? – odezwał się Kudłaty, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki, ubrany w nieco przykuse dżinsy i trochę zbyt szeroki w ramionach sweter Freda. – Gdyby Vel się do mnie nie odezwała, tobym jej wcale nie poznał. Strasznie wydoroślała. – Chyba nie spodziewałeś się zobaczyć małej dziewczynki – zaśmiała się Daphne, żeby Kudłaty nie zauważył, że Velma zrobiła się czerwona jak burak i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Racja. Nikt z nas nie odmłodniał, stary; ani ja, ani ty, ani Vel... ani nawet Daph – dodał Fred. – O mamciu, prawie zapomniałam – Daphne lekko uderzyła się dłonią w czoło. – Zepsuł nam się kaloryfer w kuchni, więc wy dwoje musicie pójść do salonu, jeśli nie chcecie dostać zapalenia płuc – w zasadzie nie była to prawda, ale przecież Velma i Kudłaty nie musieli o tym wiedzieć. – Ale... – Velma próbowała protestować. – Idźcie, idźcie. Macie do omówienia całe dziesięć lat – powiedział Fred. Daphne momentalnie zapragnęła go zakneblować, ale było za późno. – No, a wy? Nie chcecie się dowiedzieć, co się działo u Kudłatego? – spytała nieśmiało Velma. – Dowiemy się później – odrzekła Daphne, wzrokiem błagając Freda, żeby się już nie odzywał. – Weźcie sobie po kubku czekolady i idźcie. x – Kudłaty... – zagadnęła nieśmiało Velma. – No? – Dlaczego postanowiłeś wrócić do Coolsville akurat teraz, po dziesięciu latach? – Cóż, przez ostatnie parę lat prowadziłem całkiem niezłą restaurację, ale kilka miesięcy temu mój zaufany księgowy poszedł na emeryturę, więc musiałem znaleźć kogoś nowego. Niestety, miałem pecha; mój nowy pracownik uciekł z forsą i w efekcie knajpa szybko splajtowała – westchnął melancholijnie Kudłaty. – Wtedy pomyślałem sobie, że skoro i tak muszę zacząć wszystko od początku, to miło będzie przy okazji wrócić na stare śmieci. Ale teraz pomówmy może o czymś milszym – dodał nieco weselej. – Jak się nazywa szczęściarz, który jest mężem najinteligentniejszej kobiety, jaką znam? Velma zwiesiła głowę. – Nie mam męża – wyznała cicho. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem – uśmiech Kudłatego znikł równie szybko, jak się pojawił. – Jak dawno umarł? – Nie jestem wdową – mruknęła Velma, czerwieniąc się po cebulki włosów. – Ja... ja po prostu nigdy nie wyszłam za mąż. – A twój synek? Skąd on się wziął? – To długa historia... – Nie szkodzi. Nie spieszy mi się. Opowiadaj. Velma wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała Kudłatemu prosto w oczy. – Mniej więcej jedenaście lat temu zakochałam się w pewnym facecie... – zaczęła. – Jak się nazywał? – wtrącił się Kudłaty. – To bez znaczenia – Velma lekko potrząsnęła głową. – Nie odważyłam się powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuję, bo on był już zakochany w innej dziewczynie. Ożenił się z nią rok później... a wtedy ja zrobiłam straszne głupstwo. – Co masz na myśli? – Kiedy straciłam mojego ukochanego, załamałam się – po minie Velmy widać było, że nie było jej łatwo o tym mówić. – Przez kilka tygodni siedziałam w pokoju i płakałam, ale pewnego dnia Daphne i Maddie w końcu zdołały mnie namówić na wyjście na dyskotekę. Fred i Joe też z nami poszli, dla bezpieczeństwa. W klubie poznałam Dana Spencera. Przysiadł się do mnie, kiedy reszta mojej ekipy poszła potańczyć, i zaczął ze mną rozmawiać. Był miły i uprzejmy, więc umówiliśmy się jeszcze na parę spotkań. Pewnego razu zaprosił mnie do swojego mieszkania i powiedział, że mnie kocha i że zamierza mi to udowodnić. Wypiliśmy trochę szampana, a potem on zaczął mnie całować. Zanim się zorientowałam, nasze ubrania leżały już na podłodze, a wtedy odezwał się we mnie instynkt i... i stało się. – Co takiego się stało? – spytał ostrożnie Kudłaty. – Mniej więcej to samo, co między tobą i Mary Jane w waszą noc poślubną. Później Dan zaczął mnie unikać. To mi było na rękę, bo strasznie się wstydziłam tego, co zrobiliśmy, a poza tym... rano, kiedy on myślał, że jeszcze śpię, usłyszałam, jak powiedział komuś przez telefon, że wygrał zakład, bo udało mu się mnie zdobyć. – Co? – Kudłaty zrobił wielkie oczy. – Uwiódł cię, bo się z kimś założył? Velma spuściła wzrok i kiwnęła głową. – Szczerze mówiąc, miałam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będę miała z nim do czynienia, ale się myliłam – odrzekła cicho. – Po kilku tygodniach odkryłam, że będę miała dziecko. Przyznaję, że byłam przerażona. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Rozpłakałam się i oczywiście, Maddie zajrzała do łazienki i od słowa do słowa wszystko ze mnie wyciągnęła. Pamiętam, że mnie przytuliła, żeby mnie uspokoić... – Czekaj – przerwał jej Kudłaty. – MADELYN? Uspokajała CIEBIE? O ile dobrze pamiętam, zawsze było odwrotnie. – Ludzie się zmieniają. Maddie bardzo wydoroślała, zwłaszcza odkąd wyszła za Joego i została matką. Tak czy owak, kiedy już przestałam ryczeć, Maddie stwierdziła, że trzeba powiedzieć o tym rodzicom, i to szybko. – Jak to przyjęli? – Byli w szoku. Chyba prędzej spodziewaliby się takiego numeru po Maddie, bo zawsze to ona była bardziej postrzelona. Potem tata bez słowa wyprowadził mnie z domu i pojechaliśmy do Dana. Kiedy stanęliśmy z nim twarzą w twarz, tata dosłownie wybuchnął. Obrzucił Dana różnymi epitetami, z których najłagodniejszy był chyba"perfidny uwodziciel", i zapowiedział, że będzie on, znaczy Dan, płacił alimenty na dziecko. Oczywiście, Dan też się wtedy wkurzył, ale nie powiedział nic; po prostu zatrzasnął nam drzwi przed nosem. Następnego dnia poszłam sama do jego mieszkania, żeby omówić z nim sytuację, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Od jego sąsiadki dowiedziałam się, że po awanturze, jaką zrobił tata, Dan spakował się i wyjechał, ale nie powiedział, dokąd ani na jak długo. – Inaczej mówiąc, uciekł? – domyślił się Kudłaty. – Tak; a wtedy już zupełnie spanikowałam – odrzekła cicho Velma. – Myślałam nawet o aborcji, ale na szczęście mama to odkryła i wybiła mi ten pomysł z głowy. Zresztą ona i tata zachowali się wspaniale. Cały czas się mną opiekowali, a gdy przyszedł czas narodzin Marty'ego, zawieźli mnie do szpitala. Podobno strasznie przeklinałam Dana, ale nie wiem tego na pewno. Byłam tak przerażona, że zapamiętałam tylko ból i to, że mama cały czas trzymała mnie za rękę. Nie pamiętam nawet, żebym krzyczała... chociaż Maddie i Joe do tej pory twierdzą, że słychać mnie było na pół szpitala. – No, a co z Danem? – spytał Kudłaty. – Wrócił? Albo może przynajmniej płaci te alimenty? Velma roześmiała się gorzko. – Daj spokój. On nawet nie wie, że ma syna, a nie córkę. Od dnia, kiedy mój tata wygarnął mu, co o nim myśli, nie pokazał się w Coolsville ani razu. – No, a Marty? Nigdy nie pytał cię o swojego ojca? – Owszem; miał może ze cztery lata, kiedy po raz pierwszy spytał, czemu Jenny i Chris mają tatusiów, a on nie. Wtedy jakoś wymigałam się od odpowiedzi, ale po pewnym czasie on wrócił do tematu. Nie mogłam powiedzieć mu całej prawdy, bo nawet teraz jest na to jeszcze za mały. Na razie zna nazwisko swojego ojca i wie, że Dan zostawił mnie, kiedy byłam w ciąży. To mu całkowicie wystarczy, tym bardziej, że ma trzech ojców zastępczych: mojego tatę, Joego i Freda. – Freda? Velma skinęła głową. – Jest ojcem chrzestnym Marty'ego. On i Daphne do tej pory bardzo mi pomagają w opiece nad małym – wyjaśniła. – Skoro mowa o pomocy – Kudłaty lekko ścisnął jej dłoń – wiesz, że dzięki tacie mam znajomości w policji. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc odnaleźć Dana i... – Nie. Nie chcę litości – kobieta cofnęła swoją rękę z jego dłoni. – Widzę, że jesteś tak samo dumna i uparta, jak dawniej – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Zgaduję, że to dlatego nie odzywałaś się do nas przez te wszystkie lata? Nie byłaś w stanie przyznać, że popełniłaś błąd, bo bałaś się, że tobą wzgardzimy, tak? Velma ponownie skinęła głową. Nie była to cała prawda, ale Kudłaty nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. – Wymogłam też na Fredzie, Daphne i Maddie obietnicę, że nie będą się z tobą kontaktować; bałam się, że któreś z nich mogłoby niechcący zdradzić ci mój sekret. A jeśli chodzi o Dana, to nie szukałam go, bo daję sobie radę bez niego i, mówiąc szczerze, wcale za nim nie tęsknię. Nigdy go nie kochałam. Chciałam tylko zapomnieć o... – w tym momencie umilkła i spuściła wzrok, licząc, że jej przyjaciel nie zauważy lekkiego rumieńca na jej twarzy. – O kim? – drążył Kudłaty. – O tobie – odrzekła cicho Velma i wbiła paznokcie prawej ręki we wnętrze lewej dłoni, żeby nie zaczerwienić się jeszcze bardziej. – Ale to już przeszłość. Jestem dorosła i wyleczyłam się z tej szczenięcej miłości – dodała szybko, podnosząc głowę. – Teraz to Marty jest dla mnie wszystkim. No, ale dość już o mnie. Teraz twoja kolej. Opowiedz, jak układa ci się życie u boku Mary Jane... – w tym momencie zauważyła, że po policzkach jej przyjaciela spływają wielkie łzy. – Kudłaty...? – zagadnęła nieśmiało. – Mary Jane odeszła – wyznał cicho Kudłaty. – Jak to? Kiedy? Czemu? – Velma nie była w stanie tego zrozumieć. Przecież Mary Jane kochała Kudłatego, do jasnej anielki! – Co się stało? – To było tak: w nasze drugie wspólne Boże Narodzenie Mary powiedziała mi, że będziemy mieli dziecko. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się wtedy ucieszyłem. Zresztą wszyscy byliśmy z tego powodu szczęśliwi: Mary, ja, moi rodzice, Maggie z Wilfem... i nawet Scooby. Niestety, to nie trwało długo. Kilka tygodni później u Mary wykryto raka. – I nic się nie dało zrobić? – Owszem; już wtedy szanse były niewielkie, ale gdyby Mary została od razu poddana chemioterapii, mogłaby przeżyć. – Więc czemu...? – Lekarz, który się nią zajmował, powiedział nam, że to prawie na pewno zaszkodziłoby dziecku. Mary stwierdziła, że wobec tego nie zamierza ryzykować i zrezygnowała z terapii. Na początku byłem na nią trochę zły, bo nie rozumiałem jej decyzji. Myślałem nawet, że nie kocha małej, skoro chce ją osierocić. Tak naprawdę było inaczej. Mary wiedziała, że ta choroba ją pokona, więc postanowiła uratować dziecko. Udało jej się, ale do tego czasu jej ciało było już zupełnie wyniszczone i... i umarła po niecałych trzech godzinach. – Bardzo ci współczuję – szepnęła Velma, mocno chwytając dłoń Kudłatego. – Nie byłyśmy bardzo zżyte, ale ją lubiłam... – Wiem, Vel – odrzekł on i uśmiechnął się smutno. – Lekarze robili, co mogli, ale ostatecznie Mary umarła, a ja zostałem sam z maleńką córeczką. Gdyby nie pomoc Maggie, Wilfa i moich rodziców, pewnie bym sobie nie poradził... – Czy któreś z was ma ochotę na jeszcze jedną porcję czekolady? – odezwała się Daphne, niespodziewanie otwierając drzwi i zaglądając do pokoju. Velmę i Kudłatego tak to wystraszyło, że aż krzyknęli i skoczyli na równe nogi. x Nazajutrz, mimo oporów Freda, Daphne ściągnęła Madelyn i Joego na kolejną naradę w sprawie Velmy i Kudłatego. – Zajrzałam do pokoju, a oni siedzieli tuż obok siebie! A w dodatku ona trzymała go za rękę! – pisnęła podekscytowana. – Czuję, że szykuje się wesele! – Daphne, jesteś niemożliwą romantyczką – westchnął Joe, potrząsając głową. – Nie znam za dobrze tego waszego Kudłatego, ale za to znam Velmę. Ona na pewno nie wyjdzie za pierwszego lepszego faceta tylko dlatego, że trochę z nim porozmawiała... – Trochę? – oburzyła się Daphne. – Siedzieli tam tylko we dwoje przez prawie dwie godziny! Mówię wam, że to się skończy ślubem! – Chyba wyciągasz zbyt pochopne wnioski, skarbie – powiedział Fred. – Po pierwsze: Velma i Kudłaty nie widzieli się przez dziesięć lat, więc to oczywiste, że mieli sobie dużo do opowiedzenia. Po drugie: Velma została okropnie zraniona przez niejakiego Dana Spencera, który zresztą powinien się modlić, żeby nie wpaść mi w ręce... – A po trzecie: z tego, co powiedziała mi Velma, wynika, że Kudłaty też nie miał życia usłanego różami – wtrąciła się Madelyn. – Nie wspominając już o tym, że on nigdy nie kochał Velmy, a ona twierdzi, że już od dawna nic do niego nie czuje. – Krótko mówiąc: nie próbuj ich swatać, Daphne, bo i tak ci się to nie uda – skwitował Joe. – Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto ostatecznie będzie miał rację – mruknęła niezadowolona Daphne. ---- ← Rozdział 4 • Rozdział 6 → Kategoria:Rozdziały